Gymnasium
The gym is an incomplete area at Akademi High School. First Appearance The first gym was implemented in the April 2, 2015 Update. This gym was a store-bought model. It was named "Japanese School Gym" in the Unity3D asset Store. The gym was located at the top right corner of Akademi High School's campus. There were three doors on each side of the gym that the player could enter through. There were stairs around the building that were used to enter the gym. A small grey ramp to the gym was on the south side as well. The roof was red. Cherry Touch Volume 3 was located around the gym. The first area was full of glitches, as there was no collision detection, so many teachers and students could get stuck. People were not able to follow Yandere-chan up the stairs to the second floor or onto the stage, as they will hopelessly spin in circles. The gym had a shiny hardwood floor and brown wooden walls. Four basketball nets hung from the balcony. The ceiling met a sharp point and several lights hung from it. There were several white doors that could not be interacted with. At certain angles, Yandere-chan could appear bald. Towards the front of the gym was a stage where a podium was located, which hid a single Mysterious Tape. Red curtains covered the top of the stage. The player could only enter the second floor through the two sets of stairs behind the stage. A chalkboard was located on the left set of stairs. On the right side was a small empty room that contained a small office filled with some tables and a chair. The balcony circled the whole floor while tall windows flanked the outside. As there was no collision detection, the player could run through the windows and onto the floor below, but they would not be harmed. The balcony was made out of metal. Towards the southern side of the gym, on the first floor, were three sets of rooms. Yandere-chan could open and close some of the doors. One room was full of sports supplies that had no use. Another had some shelves and some other useless items. One of the rooms was used as the storage room. This version of the storage room was for kidnapping other students. It was to the left and closest to the doors facing the school. The kidnapping storage room was full of sports supplies as well and also included a big black musical case that was located towards the middle of the room. Second Appearance The new gym model is a store bought model. It has been partially implemented as of the November 15, 2015 Build. The gym is located inside the inner circle of the track, on the right side. It features a shiny wooden floor and a more updated, modern appearance. Dusty red curtains hang on the stage with a small white logo on the top. There is currently no way to get to the second floor of this gym. The outside of the gym is pure white, and the front half is missing. The second gym does not have any exterior models and/or textures, so it is currently just the interior floating around the schoolyard. As of now, the kidnapping storage room has been moved to the main school building. Use The Gym will be used for performances.https://mobile.twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692487768199581696 Trivia *In the future, the stage will be used for an elimination method, to embarrass a rival in front of the entire school.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/692487768199581696 Gallery Photo_2.png|The original gym area. WIPGym.jpg|A look at the second gym. CaseKidnapping.png|Outdated. The musical case in the storage room. Tape10.JPG|Outdated. The tape on top of the stage. Balcony.png|Outdated. Screenshot 11.png|Outdated. Behind the stage. GymRailing.png|Outdated. On top of the balcony. Category:Akademi High Category:Places Category:Kidnapping Category:Removed Content